A liquid crystal (LC) dispenser is one of most important devices in field of thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD). A coating process realized by the LC dispenser is a key to the success of production, in which an LC pump is a core element of the LC dispenser. The LC is coated on a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel by a specified manner, which is provided by an LC accommodation bottle using the LC pump.
FIGS. 1-2 are diagrams for illustrating a conventional LC pump. As shown in FIGS. 1-2, the LC pump includes: a case 1, a cap 2, a piston 3, a nozzle 4 and a first linear container 5. Herein the nozzle 4 is arranged at the bottom of the case 1. Both the first linear container 5 and the cap 2 are arranged within the case 1. And the cap 2 is also arranged on the first linear container 5. Specifically the first linear container 5 includes an LC inlet 9, an LC delivery channel 7 and an LC outlet 8. The LC delivery channel is provided with a pressure chamber therein, in which the piston 3 is provided. When the piston 3 moves, the LC can enter into the linear container via the LC inlet 9 within the first linear container 5, and then arrive at the nozzle 4 via the LC outlet 8, so as to complete a process for ejecting the LC. Specifically the processing for ejecting the LC can be divided into four steps, including: (1) an LC absorbing step: aligning a piston opening 13 with an LC outlet 9 and the piston moves upwards, i.e., an LC inflow phase; (2) an LC exchange step: the piston rotates by 180 degrees, i.e., aligning the piston opening 13 with the LC outlet 8; (3) an LC outflow step: the piston moves downwards, i.e., an LC outflow phase; and (4) an LC restoration step: the piston continues to rotate by 180 degrees and goes back to its original position. The whole process is repeated, so as to complete the process for ejecting the LC.
There is provided only one LC inlet 9 in the conventional LC pump, and only one LC pump can be connected with one LC accommodation bottle. Due to limitations resulted from the LC accommodation bottle itself in a production line, volume of the LC accommodation bottle cannot be very bulky, which results in a constant replacement after running out of LC inside the bottle. Therefore, not only the production efficiency deteriorates, but also the LC pump has to be opened while a certain LC accommodation bottle is replaced, which results in undesired risks as foreign substance may be introduced during the production.
In consideration of the above defects, it is necessary to provide an LC pump to improve efficiency and quality during the production.